


Meet

by nonpxpular



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Swearing, chan is studying for exams shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpxpular/pseuds/nonpxpular
Summary: YMMD Series #1: SoonChanIn a place as massive as the universe, how do two people meet?
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hello this is a part of the YMMD versions made into short fics. :)

**Chan** wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or angry. Maybe he was feeling both. The guy across him just read a whole paragraph from his physics book in a not-so-loud-but-highly-audible-voice, and Chan didn't sit well with that. He was supposed to be studying dance theory, but with the way things were going, he might memorize physics formulas instead. 

He was at the library, trying to cram half of the semester for the midterms exam next week. The place wasn't his ideal spot to spend his afternoon. However, with exams coming up in just a week, he figured he should just cram all of his lessons and maybe, at the very least, get a passing grade. He wasn't the only one working hard to get a passing grade as well. The library was full of students. But he wasn't really sure if he was lucky or not, since yes, he did find an empty seat—the only one left unoccupied— and soon found out why no one was sitting there. The guy across him who was wearing a shirt that was buttoned up to the very last button jittered and mumbled everytime he read from his thick physics book. Chan internally groaned and for a split second thought of throwing chips at the guy so he’d shut up and leave, but then decided against it. By the looks of it though, the passing grade was a blurry ambition as the guy across him tried to open a bottle of iced coffee, and then accidentally spilled it all on the table. 

“Fuck,” Chan muttered as he grabbed his book and notebooks away from the liquid. The other guy beside him did the same thing. 

“Oh no,” the guy said, eyes wide and now scared. “I’m so sorry!”

“Dude,” the other guy said, “you're making a mess.”

“I'm really sorry! I’ll clean it up fast. I’m so sorry.”

Chan sighed and placed his things on his seat, then he used a scratch paper to help Physics Guy clean the mess up. 

“I think I have a pack of tissues in my bag,” the other guy offered. “Can I put my things on your chair while I get it?”

Chan mumbled a ‘yeah, sure’ not really looking at him. He could see the librarian was already on her way to them, anger evident on her face. 

“Both of you,” she said as she reached their table. “Get out.”

“I didn't—” Chan tried to explain to her how any of this wasn't his fault at all, but the librarian’s face was already set and any he thought any more protests from him would result in him being banned from the building. So he decided to shut up and gather his things as quickly as he could. 

When he was at the door, the physics guy caught up to him and apologized again. Chan had no choice but to smile it off even though, honestly, he was slightly pissed. 

He decided to go to a coffee shop instead. 

Chan had to call off teaching a few kids the new routine he’d thought of last night. Though, he did bring the black notebook with him to study. He brought it everywhere with him. Inspiration always striked at the oddest of hours and he needed the black notebook to write everything down, or else he was going to forget it all at once.

He went to the nearest coffee shop he could find, sat on a booth and arranged his stuff on the table. “Fine,” he murmured to himself. “Let's get this over with.” He checked his bag for the black notebook, but it wasn’t there.

_ What the hell _ , he whispered to himself, rummaging through his backpack. 

He was sure he brought it with him to the library, and he was sure he placed it inside his bag before going out of the building. He was panicking now since he had just written a new choreography last night but he couldn’t remember the details.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cursed under his breath. Where could it be? Did he leave it in the library? Did Physics Guy accidentally mistake it as his own notebook? Did someone else take it? He had no damn clue but his heart was already racing.  _ Where is his goddamn black notebook?  _

As if on cue, his phone chimed, announcing a new text message. 

_ ‘I have your notebook. It had your name and number written on the first page.’ _

Chan, who was nervous as hell, thought it sounded like a message from a kidnapper asking for ransom. Or maybe he was just being dramatic.  _ As fuck. _

_ ‘I need it back. Where should we meet? I’ll get it.’ _

The person who had his notebook seemed like a slow replier. Chan was already biting the nail on his thumb for more or less two minutes. Still no reply. 

“Maybe this is a scam,” Chan murmured to himself. However, if this  _ was _ a scam, how would've this person known he lost his notebook in the first place? He also wrote his name and number on the first page in case it was lost. 

His phone chimed again. ‘ _ This is the address.’ _

Chan squinted at the words on the message. He sure was quick to give an address. Nevertheless, he still packed his things and went in search for his notebook.

The address the person gave him was of an old record store. Chan had to ask around because he hadn't been in this part of town before. At first, he thought the guy was shitting him and this was all some sick plan to, maybe, lure him into something illegal. Turns out, the record store was real. 

It was a hole in the wall kind which sold old vinyls and CDs. Chan found a Michael Jackson  _ Thriller _ vinyl, which, of course, was expensive as hell. It was kept inside a glass case, a sort of memorabilia of vintage records for sale.

He looked around, there was no one there that looked like someone his age. Where could this person be? He decided to fish his phone out of his pocket and send him a text.

_ ‘I’m here. Where are you?’ _

Minutes later, no reply.

Chan sighed and went to the cashier, who looked a few years older than him. He wore a simple blue t-shirt that said ‘worlds away’ and was playing some type of shooting game on his phone. 

“Hi,” Chan greeted. The guy at the counter looked up from his game and immediately paused it. 

“Is there something you need?” He said, smiling at Chan, showing a dimple on the corner of his mouth. His nametag said 'Seungcheol.’

“Uh,” Chan answered,”yeah. I was wondering if someone—a guy my age—came here? Like, a while ago? Holding a black notebook?”

_ Damn it.  _ Chan realized he had come here so clueless. He went on a whim, following the guy’s instructions without even knowing what he looked like. He just really wanted his notebook back. 

“Oh,” the guy’s eyes widened, “Are you Chan?”

Chan’s eyebrows furrowed, confused. “Yeah, but how did you—”

“The MJ record there is yours,” Seungcheol said, smiling.

“What?” He was even more confused now. “But it's expensive. I don't have money for it.”

“Don't worry. It's already paid.”

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. “What do you mean  _ ‘paid’ _ ?” 

“The guy you're looking for,” Seungncheol said, “he bought it. Said you liked MJ. He was holding a black notebook, like you said.”

  
  


Chan was now outside the record store, holding a paper bag with the MJ vintage record inside that, apparently, had been bought for him. Seungcheol didn't provide anymore didn't of who the guy was. He hurriedly gave Chan the record and went back to his game. 

He grabbed his phone again and sent a text to the person. 

_ ‘What's this?’ _

He snapped a photo of the paper bag and hit send.

Immediately, a reply came.

_ ‘Hope you like it. :D’ _

He wasn't sure if he was even allowed to like it. He was just immensely confused. Was this guy even serious or not?

_ ‘Look, I don't know who tf you are, but if you just stole my notebook just to make fun of me I swear I will find you.’ _

Again, the person replied immediately.

_ ‘No, please don't think that. I knew you liked MJ and I just really wanted to make your day better.’ _

“How did you know I liked MJ?” Chan murmured to his phone, looking at the iMessage cursor blinking at him. What was he supposed to say? Did this guy know him? Is he supposed to be creeped out? Chan didn't know what to feel at all, except that he just really wanted to get his notebook back. 

He sighed and sent a reply saying just that.

_ ‘I just really want my notebook back. Please give it back.’ _

The person didn't reply immediately this time. Perhaps, Chan thought, he was contemplating giving it back now. He’ll finally meet him, and he planned to give the MJ record back to him too.

His phone chimed. Chan looked up from the paperbag in his hand that he hadn't realized he was staring at. 

_ ‘Okay. I guess I stressed you out. I hadn't intended to. I'd like to make it up to you. Let me buy you coffee.’ _

Chan took a cab back to the coffee shop, clutching the paperbag next to him. Was he nervous? Very much so. He was finally going to meet this guy. He didn't know what this guy’s plan was but Chan just wanted to get this over with. 

As soon as he opened the door, he saw him, smiling, looking down at his coffee. Beside the cup was his black notebook. He had texted him the address of the coffee shop and what he was wearing. Simple graphic white shirt and jeans, and his backpack beside him. Just like what he wore in the library when he asked Chan if it was okay to put his things on his seat. Just like when he offered Chan a pack of tissues. 

Chan walked up slowly to him, realizing now who he was. Of course he still had to ask him why he stole the notebook and how the hell he knew he liked MJ, but his heart still skipped a beat. 

“Hi,” the guy smiled up at him. “Please sit.” 

“You're back,” was all Chan could say, not moving an inch. 

The guy chuckled at him, “Yeah, I am. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But here I am.”

“Soonyoung…” Words seemed to have left Chan’s mind and mouth. He couldn't say a word. He didn't  _ know _ what to say. Instead, memories invaded his brain, ones that happened a year ago, ones that had the man in front of him in them. 

He remembered when Soonyoung kissed his forehead after his team won the dance competition. He remembered how they had matching smoothies in the same café they were in right now, except Chan only had black coffee now. He remembered how Soonyoung had to leave that day, uncertain when he would be back. He remembered he had to leave because his brother had been in a bad accident. He remembered how they had lost connection. 

And now, here they were, meeting again, in the same place where they had first met. 

“Maybe I should introduce myself again,” Soonyoung stood up, offering his hand for Chan to shake. “Hi, I'm Soonyoung. Nice to meet you.”

Chan, slowly, took his hand, and looked up at him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he was smiling. “Nice to meet you too. I'm Chan.”


End file.
